Quick Records
by Scorching Streaks of Paint
Summary: Five poems about what happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Now with extra poem*
1. Wrong Career

_Why did you choose to work here?_  
><em>You know you're not safe when we're near<em>  
><em>You used to laugh and cheer<em>  
><em>Now you are filled with fear<em>  
><em>You think we're missing the main gear<em>  
><em>The one that makes our hearts clear<em>  
><em>If only you knew we still shed tears<em>  
><em>We only want the monster to disappear<em>  
><em>I guess you chose the wrong career<em>  
><em>When you saw the ad in the paper<em>  
><em>We wish the blood would vanish like vapor<em>  
><em>We wish that we could kill the faker<em>  
><em>But now you are stuck here<em>  
><em>We have to kill you when you're near<em>  
><em>I guess that you don't get it<em>  
><em>I guess that you're in the way<em>  
><em>I hope that you realize what you say<em>  
><em>We only want to scare you away<em>  
><em>Why did you choose to work here?<em>  
><em>I guess you chose the wrong career<em>  
><em>Now we have to make you disappear<em>  
><em>So we can find the monster <em>  
><em>The one behind the slaughter<em>  
><em>The one who forced us to wander<em>  
><em>Nowhere over yonder<em>  
><em>Why did you choose to work here? <em>  
><em>You are frightened when we are near<em>  
><em>We guess that you didn't know much about us<em>  
><em>After all, we're a topic no one wants to discuss<em>  
><em>I guess that we do not blame you<em>  
><em>All the rumors you heard were true<em>  
><em>Why did you choose to work here?<em>  
><em>We guess that you chose the wrong career<em>

_And now you're going to pay, my dear_


	2. Warnings

_You are not so smart _

_If you are here_

_Better not be faint of heart_

* * *

><p><em>An old mascot in the corner<em>

_A faceless bunny in the scraps_

_A pirate that should be a warning_

* * *

><p><em>Are you still here?<em>

_You aren't really smart_

_You should have some fear_

* * *

><p><em>An old chicken in the pots and pans<em>

_Three toy-like figures dancing around_

_A hanging robot without hands_

* * *

><p><em>Wow, you can not be serious<em>

_You still remain here _

_I think that you're delirious_

_But if you insist on remaining_

_Please refrain from leaving stains_

_I will not clean up all of your broken parts_

_After midnight starts_


	3. Monster's Slaughter

_I am behind all of the killings_

_I find death refreshing and thrilling_

_What is a child's filling?_

_To know, you must be a villain_

_I am sorry if I caused you pain _

_Because of the ones I have slain_

_But I do not feel any remorse_

_For the ones I have killed with force_

_You see, I am the man in violet_

_And I make every child quiet_

_When I'm in my suit of slaughter_

_I am behind every horror_

_In that little pizzeria_


	4. To Give

_It's been so long since the last light went out_

_Since that last, final scream and shout_

_The killers are in the room with me_

_I can not hear them, can not see_

_The phone was my last resort at living_

_With my last plea, I will die giving_

_I am the Phone Guy_

_In five seconds, I will die_

_I wanted to let the next guard know_

_That the animatronics aren't just part of a show_


	5. Endurance

_I suspect that getting this job was a bad idea_

_Maybe I shouldn't have trusted this pizzeria_

_At first I thought that I was all alone_

_But then I heard the guy on the phone_

_I checked out the cameras that led to each and every lair_

_Only to find that the animatronics weren't there_

_I searched and searched and then was worried_

_All the animatronics were able to hurry and scurry_

_I guess I should have left after the first night_

_After seeing the unholy sights_

_But it was the only job I could gain_

_I decided to face the pain_


	6. Tablet Song (Jeremy)

**I've got a tablet,**

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

Foxy's speeding past the rooms,

Freddy is sitting in the corner,

Each are spelling out my doom,

It's a miracle that I'm still alive,

I should have died,

**I've got a tablet,**

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

Chica is still on the damn stage,

Bonnie is staring at me,

Both of them are filled with rage,

And are allowed to roam freely,

So I'm gripping onto my tablet,

In this ridiculous outfit,

**I've got a tablet,**

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

Oh, what a wonderful machine,

Keeping me alive,

Oh, the things I have seen,

Would make you cry,

So I check each room,

Writing my doom,

**I've got a tablet,**

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

They're coming closer to me,

I'm running out of power,

The Marionette has sprung free,

I'm falling off the tower,

Mike, Purple, Phone,

I know all of our fates,

**I've got a tablet,**

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

The power mark hits zero,

The lights shut off,

What was once my hero,

Is going to kill us,

**I've got a tablet, **

**Got a tablet,**

**Got a wonderful, wonderful tablet,**

And now you have it too~


End file.
